Final Fantasy VII: The Before
by ZombieSquirrel
Summary: Chapter 2 in the beginning of the world the end will show.... The end will bring a new beginning read the story really weird and good..... AND REVIEW IF YOU DON'T MIND I NEED HELP.... WHO SHOULD I KILL? and Sorry about the length of the next chapter.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING of Final Fantasy Characters.

Final Fantasy VII: The Before.

Prologue.

"Standing here I see that for once I am no longer lost." Sephiroth. "The days of cloud and the other pitifuls' are drawing to a most dark and horrid end."

"It was almost two years ago Cloud and the others had saved the land. Cloud was the savior of us all though he was the one who took on Sephiroth and he won his battle, yet in the end Cloud lost something so dear and near to him. Though Cloud had taken on Sephiroth and beaten Jenova the world was still dying." Marlene.

There he was sitting on his motorcycle watching the world below him.

"Brother what are we to do?" said Yazoo the youngest of the three.

"Watch." said Kadaj the most anger filled of them all pushing his hand out.

"You're such a show you meanie." said Loz the oldest yet most childish of them all.

From the grounds came beast almost in the form of rabid wolves. Running towards two manned vehicles.

"Cloud look." said a young man on the motorcycle along side of Clouds'. "Don't worry I will take care Kadaj." said the figure jumping up and pushing to the cliff where the three where sitting. "Kadaj how nice to see you." said the man.

"What a pleasant surprise Orin." Kadaj said as he swiftly pulled his hand to his left which was a sign to Yazoo. "Go and take care of Cloud both of you. So Orin where's mother." Kadaj screamed staring down to Orin.

"It would be rude of me to say." Orin exclaimed as he pulled a gun from his side. "But, will this work?" he said as he opened fire on Kadaj.

Kadaj jumped from the motorcycle as Orin pulled his trigger. He slammed to the ground while pulling his sword from his side. Orin jumped towards Kadaj rotating in a circular pattern slamming his gun into Kadaj sword.

"Good-bye." said Kadaj as he kicked Orin in the chest which caused him to fly backwards of the side of the cliff. As the body of Orin started of the cliff Kadaj felt the presence. "Sephiroth."

"The reunion must take place."

"A reunion." said Kadaj as he sprung up from the ground. "Cloud."

"You've beat me once but you will never beat me twice cloud." said Sephiroth with flames sprouting from every which way. "I will make mother happy." he said as he turned to the dark depths of flames.

Meanwhile… As Orin fell to the ground he grabbed a small appendage that stuck out from the cliff. He looked down and to his side and realized his gun had been severed off at the end. "You bitch…My gun." he said as he saw Kadaj turn from the side of the cliff to his motorcycle. He looked down and saw his motorcycle sitting there still running, he turned a little to the right and peered out seeing Cloud being followed by monsters, Yazoo, and Loz. Orin whistle and his bike started to move up the cliff and as it did he pushed himself from the cliff and fell to the comfortable seat which lay below. He pushed the thrusters and was off to help Cloud. It sped quickly off towards the bike of Clouds. In front of him came Yazoo facing in the opposite direction on one wheel firing his gun at Cloud. Suddenly Orin was hit by a pair of goggles. "Holy crap this is serious." said Orin to himself as he watched Yazoo jolt his bike around in the other direction. All things around Cloud just disappeared until there was just nothingness around. Orin who was still far behind caught up to Cloud.

"Cloud you dropped these." said Orin throwing the goggles towards Cloud.

"Thanks." said Cloud throwing the goggles on the ground. "Let's go before they call more reinforcements." Cloud said as he pushed off towards the horizon.

"I should have known this." said Orin thought to himself. "It's geostigma." he thought. "Sephiroth?" he said Feeling darkness cloud around him. 

Cloud finally arrived to his home where he walked in and heard Tifa.

"Cloud, Welcome home." said Tifa looking up to Cloud.

"Hi Tifa." said Cloud looking away from Tifa in spite.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." he said has he let her go.

"It's geostigma isn't it?" she said looking into his eyes

All Cloud could do was walk out but before he could he turned to Tifa "Good-bye."

As Cloud left Orin walked in and looked to Tifa "he has.."

"I know Orin."

Only after a few moments Orin had left to but to a different place. A secret place where was to meet with Rufus. He climbed onto his motorcycle and sped off not realizing who was behind him.

"Brother I have the second in sight." said Yazoo with his feet locked to the ground and a cell phone to his ear.

"Good, let's make sure mother gets to meet him." said Kadaj as he hung his phone up.

Moments later… Orin arrived at the massive complex which Rufus was most likely in. He jumped off his motorcycle and walked to the man entrance where he stood in the elevator waiting for some wisdom. Afterwards Orin stood there in Rufus's office watching the people on the ground.

"Why can't I help him."

"Because he doesn't want help." said Rufus pulling his wheel-chair up to the window.

"So it was a good thing I followed."

"Yazoo." screamed Orin as he pulled his gun from his side.

"Welcome Yazoo." said Rufus pulling his gun from his side and pointing it towards the center of Yazoo's head. "Get out of my office." said Rufus

Yazoo stood there and laughed pulling out the Velvet Nightmare "I think were even."

"No." said Rufus as he snapped his fingers. "Now we are."

"Uhm, thank heaven." said Yazoo Spinning around firing his gun at the walls. The bullets slammed into the wall leaving blood marks all over. "See you cheated." he said as he pulled his hand over to the face of Rufus.

"Well, Well, Well you are so pitiful." said Orin looking straight at Yazoo.

"Bye, Bye." said Yazoo as he dashed towards and through the window.

Orin Followed and did the same. As he fell to the ground he pulled out his guns and pushed them directly down and opened fire. He missed all the shots. "Well that was useless." he thought. Orin began to look for a way to stop Yazoo from reaching the ground alive. Orin slammed his feet against the wall and began to run down. He pulled out his massive sword and threw it at Yazoo. Suddenly the sword stopped in mid-air. "What the fuck." he thought with out stopping. Yazoo hit the ground and flipped onto his motorcycle.

"Good-bye Orin." he said as he took off.

As Yazoo sped off Orin fiercely slammed into the ground buckling and cracking it. He stood straight up and flexed his hand to reach over his head. "You'll be back." and from above came the sword which landed in his hand and was quickly and was swiftly put away.

"Kadaj we have a problem." Yazoo stated as he pushed up against his motorcycle. "Rufus knows."

From the other side of the line was silence and nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2: The Fields.

Yazoo sighed and slammed his phone closed and filled his lungs with the air that was seeping with geo-stigma. He sat for a moment watching the sun sink into the horizon. "Why Mother, why do you let them live?" Yazoo closed his eyes and waited. "Welcome, to the warmth." mumbled Yazoo standing up from his motorcycle. As he lift his arms up to reach for the bike he heard the sound that seemed never ending reach his ears. It was his phone ringing. "Kadaj."

"Yazoo gather the children and bring them to the forest, and brother be quick." said Kadaj rambling into the phone.

"Yes brother I will have your task done in a matter of an hour or two." said Yazoo, suddenly Yazoo closed his phone. Yazoo looked over the horizon and found his prey. He climbed onto the seat of his motorcycle and twisted the throttle forcing the two pistons to clang and close faster. He shifted his foot up and to the left placing it on the shifter and clicked it into first gear sending the motorcycle off into the horizon. The bike quickly dodge all the obstacles tilting smoothly around corners and gripping to a elegant pace. Yazoo was moving down the arid roads he realized there was something from behind him closing in. "Mother, will be happy." said Yazoo sighing in relief. As Yazoo turned back around he began to laugh in the most promiscuous manner. Yet even his laughter made him look like an overachiever he was now lonely. He began to loosen the grip on the throttle slowing the bike. As it slowed he pushed the bike over as far left as it was go which was in between the center divider. Yazoo was now changing his manner of driving from desert and dry driving to city and speed. As Yazoo tried to shift he lost his focus and around him was a dark world. "Mother." he cringed as the darkness shatter around him revealing a world a buildings and people. As he tried to regain his focus he felt the bike slip and slide sending him flying off into a dark and hollow area. The bike on the other hand slide down the road until it hit a small curve as it hit the bike burst into flames and pushed over the retainer wall forcing the bike into a small building. Yazoo who was now in the hollow area was lifeless as ever.

Vincent was standing there with his gun held to his side laughing. "See Yuffie I told you I wouldn't miss."

"Oh shut up." said Yuffie giggling like a moron. As Vincent looked at Yuffie he let out a grin yet before he could finish his little grin Yazoo had made his move and threw the burnt and almost obliviously destroyed bike. The bike hit Vincent throwing him back off the building on which he was standing on. "Yazoo." screamed Yuffie stopping where she was. She pulled from behind the star like weapon and pelted it towards Yazoo. Yazoo jumped turning three hundred and sixty degrees only being cut by the blades.

"You're going to pay for that." he said pulling his velvet nightmare from his side holster and firing at Yuffie. Yuffie jumped landing vertically on the wall to only push away into midair where she spun trying to dodge several rounds and slipped almost perfectly in between the bullets making them slamm into the wall leaving the residue everywhere.. Again Yuffie threw her weapon slicing several of his strands of hair.

"You bitch how dare you mess with my hair." Yazoo said jumping to a tenth story ledge and pushing himself down right in front of Yuffie. "Good day my young friend." said Yazoo firing his gun at Yuffie. Yuffie jumped as quickly as she could yet she was hit several times sending her to an eighth story roof. She looked up and pushed herself off the building She gripped onto a small lip on the Seventh floor. And held herself as hard as she could. "Yuffie." said Yazoo looking over the edge of the building still on the eight floor. "It's over." he said flipping over the edge to the lip right above Yuffie on the seventh floor. He lightly fell to the lip and he looked down laughing but not attacking for he could not see her. He again jumped this time falling quickly onto the bed of a moving military transport truck. "You, bring the children." said Yazoo standing there looking back to the building where he thought Yuffie had met her death as he looked deeper into the picture he heard the slightest sound which forced him out of the focus and onto life. He looked down to see his phone ringing. "Kadaj we are well on our way."

"Good." said Kadaj hanging up the phone. "So Loz I want you to find Vincent and Barrett." Kadaj said turning to look Loz in the eyes. Kadaj sat down looking out the window the took up most of the room which was showing the busy streets and lonely skies. As he placed his feet on the desk that was in front of him his phone rang.

"Where is he?"

"He is at the office overseeing the construction." said Kadaj slamming his phone closed and pushing is head back to the headrest of the chair. "This is all going just as I planned it would."

"Kadaj what about Mother?" said Loz while readying himself for a mission.

"That will be taken care of." he said looking down and thinking of an even more demonic plan. "There's a changes of plan for you. I want you to bring me the child that lives with Cloud." said Kadaj looking down at his desk. He continued to look down until he grappled his feet to the upright position. "Yazoo will meet you in the forest, make sure you bring her there." he said continuing to get up. Kadaj walked to the door placing his hand on the knob and opening the door. Just as Kadaj was doing this Reno and Rude where entering the elevator only two floors up to go to the lobby. Kadaj walked down the poorly lit hall to the small door that lead to the elevator that was moving down. Kadaj reached his hand out and pressed the button which began to glow a bright red. The down arrow that came from above glowed now a piercing green. The door slipped open and revealed in the light the dark secret. Reno and Rude where standing there balking at the sight of Kadaj. All Reno could do was pressed the emergency door close witch seemed to be broke.

"Please catch the next one." said Reno scared by th shadows. Kadaj reached to his side pulling his sword and slammed it into the closing doors. He pried the doors open revealing the elevator was gone. He looked down seeing that the elevator was now on the rise he waited and the elevator zoomed by he again stuck his head outside into the shaft and laughed. He took a pause and walked just a few meters away from the door and dashed back down the hall and gripped the door frame and glided down the empty shaft landing swiftly cracking the metal floor which showered with sparks. He looked up and laughed seeing the discontentment from above. He reached to his belt and pulled a small beeping device and placed it on the door. He held his hand over his face as the device chirped with a loud explosion which shatter the door to many small metal pieces. He stepped through the door into the sunlight garage which was on ground level. He grinned as he saw his motorcycle sitting there just as it was to be. He walked over to it very ususal and placed his hand on the seat rubbing it and grabbed onto the handlebars and place his foot over to the right and sitting on the seat. He started his bike and was off.

Loz had left at the same time Kadaj did but took a different approach and took the stairs. He went straight to Clouds house. He arrived at the small church and climbed of his bike. He walk in calmly and saw Tifa standing there looking at the field of flowers.

Loz looked down and seen the flowers sitting there and looked in disgust "Ehw." said Loz. "I want to play." he said pulling his hand from his side. Tifa pulled from her side a pari of gloves an slipped them on as tight as they would go. Tifa jumped and kicked Loz sending him back into the pus which where already displaced. Loz stood up and ran at Tifa slamming his fist into her chest. She jumped up and kicked Loz to the wall she dashed to the wall pushing her self to him she did this again as Loz dodged away. Loz was now at the door and Tifa was standing there with him. She looked at him for a second and executed and uppercut sending Loz straight up into the air. She jumped up and grabbed him throwing Loz down to the ground. Only moments afterwards she landed and ran to Marlene. As she reached to give Marlene comfort she and Marline heard the sound of a cell phone.

"Tifa." said Marlene looking up at her.

"Hello." said Loz standing up very quakily. "No I am NOT crying. I'll finish this." he closed his phone and marched to Tifa with the little girl behind her. He laughed now running at her he jumped and slammed a small electro shock through Tifa. It slammed into her causing her to faint. Loz watched as she slipped to the ground and fell to his knees. Some thing slammed hitting his head, he turned around seeing Marlene bending down to pick up more orbs which where in a small box. Loz stood up an ran to the girl grabbing her and leaving the area.

After all this had taken place and Orin was unaware of all that had happened. He was standing there on the same cliff that Cloud had slammed his sword into which was almost directly above where the chase had been. He realized something was moving and quickly towards him. He pulled from his side pocket of the motorcycle a small pair of binoculars He pushed them to the front of his face."Marlene." he thought. "Where's Tifa?" Orin shifted his binoculars pack into there case. Setting there he thought "Should I go or stay?" As his mind let him go his bike had other thoughts. He twisted the throttle and was shot off by a massive explosion which sent him flying straight to Loz. Orin landed only a few meters in front of Loz with sword in hand. Orin tilted his sword and twitch sending the sword directly into the path of Loz. Loz pulled his weight and pulled the bike of the ground and onto the sword landing behind Orin, Loz was gone instantly after his land to the ground. All that Orin could do was stare in amazement looking over to the swords path seeing it bent into the ground. "That was weird." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Darkened.

"So you found Orin of the way out here did you Loz?" asked Kadaj. "Did he follow you?" he said looking over at Loz with a very angry look.

"He didn't follow me I think." said Loz moving towards Kadaj.

"You are pitiful. Stand guard and wait for Cloud." said Kadaj moving off to the small pond that was glowing a bright crystal color.

"What makes you sure he will come." said Loz putting his hands together.

"What the fuck you dumb shit why do you think I made you kidnap her." said Kadaj turning around and slamming his fist into the chest of Loz forcing his body to crash into a tree. "Now do as I said or I will make sure that you don't get up next time." said Kadaj turning around and walking off.

Loz stumbled up off of his feet and slapped the dirt off of his back. "Why has he been such a hard ass lately." he thought. Loz continued to stand there looking at the back of Kadaj. He walked off towards the place he wanted guarded.

Meanwhile Orin was still standing there waiting for something to show he was not dreaming or dead. Finally that thing came and it came shooting by quicker than a bullet. "Cloud?" he thought as he unclinched his body and moved. "He's going to do something stupid." thought Orin as he knew what Cloud was going after. "I'll go get some help." he said out loud to himself as he jumped up to the cliff . Where he first realized that all hell was breaking loose. "Just how do I plan to get a hold of anyone." he thought. From out of the distance a small shimmer of sound could be heard. "Thank god." he thought as he walked over to the sound and dusted it off. He picked up the phone and opened it. "Hello."... he said listening for a reply. From the other side of the phone was silence and a dead sound. He closed the phone and looked up and opened it again a pressed the number for Vincent Valentine. "Vincent we need you help. Cloud is doing something that might get him killed." he said and then hung up.

Vincent was standing in a small room and kneeled to the floor. "Good why does he also have to do something stupid." he looked up and seen the sun was gone and knew it was time to step into action. He stepped out into the darkness and slipped off into oblivion. Only a matter of moments later did Vincent arrive at the scene where Orin was standing to see a cloud of smoke. "Should have known you would set the desert on fire." said Vincent appearing from a large floating dart.

"Vincent what a surprise I thought you would never show up." said Orin looking up to see Vincent appearing and looking back down at the flames. "He's in the forest looking for the children." he smirked looking deeper into the flames.

"Well you said that on the phone." said Vincent kneeling next to Orin.

"There's more he seems to be in a bind. You must hurry he has very limited time before they strike him down." said Orin almost throwing Vincent to the forest in the spite of Clouds new battle. "May the gods have mercy on his soul." said Orin watching Vincent dash off. Orin turned around and looked at the ground seeing a large rifle left on the ground. "Vincent you know my style." he grinned. Orin picked up the rifle and ran off into the night.

Kadaj was standing there looking out into the water of the small pond where the children where drinking to that his plan had worked to make the children even sicker. Suddenly his phone rang.

"I think it's time to finish the construction and destroy the rest of the people." said a mysterious voice that suddenly jolted and was gone.

Kadaj turned around looking away from the water and seeing out to the ancient forests. "This might all just work. I will have my half back and I will rule the world just as mother did." he screamed falling to the ground and laughing hysterically. From the left a faint motor nosie could be heard. "It's time everyone into position." said Kadaj jumping into the air and landing right in front of Loz and Yazoo. "Brothers it's time that we end this little boys run." Kadaj said with a small smile on that cold face.

"Brother what is we fail in this mission." said Yazoo looking over in a emotionless manner.

"There is no failing at this point. Brother." said Kadaj looking straight into the eyes of Clouds. Clouds eyes narrowed as he pulled the sword from his side packets on his bike. Cloud slipped throwing himself off of the bike. The bike slide forward dashing harshfully into the ground. Kadaj was straight in the path and moments before the bike slammed into the body of Kadaj he jumped landing directly in front of Cloud who had rolled several feet and dropped his sword. As the bike continued to push towards Loz he pushed his foot out stopping it. Kadaj was standing right over the top of Cloud with the children behind him with sword in hand. "You came as expected." said Kadaj looking at Cloud in a curious manner.

"I came to pick up the Children." cloud said looking Kadaj dead in the eye.

Kadaj marched to the right of Cloud murmuring that "This person is our brother." he said still marching around Cloud "But.." said Kadaj. All Cloud could do was watch from the cold hard ground. Unfortunately..." he said looking over Cloud and pushing his double bladed sword almost onto the neck of Cloud. "He's a traitor." Kadaj drew back his hand readying to slice Cloud into pieces.

"Cloud." said the faint and formerly voice of Marlene.

At about this time Cloud crawled and sprang up from the ground with his sword in hand. He slashed a Kadaj who had just jumped landing only a few feet away. Kadaj had also ran right back up to cloud and slammed his sword into his foes sword. Yazoo was now shooting at Cloud to drag his attention away from Kadaj. Loz was also running right to Cloud flying though the air like the wind. Kadaj jumped and landed safely behind a set of trees. Cloud dipped his sword very quickly dodging several bullets from yazoo. He bent his body to the left and was nearly hit by Loz was now behind him. Cloud spun his sword in his hand and stopped it just as Loz was going to kick him. Loz moved in for the punch as Cloud pulled back and swung is sword. Loz jumped up nearly being hit on the foot by the sword. Loz landed right back on the ground and kicked Cloud sending him back several feet. Cloud flipped in midair and slammed to the ground sliding back. Loz smirked with the pitiful grin Cloud jumped up and threw himself at Loz. Loz pulled back nearly the same time Clouds sword slammed into the ground at the same time Loz reached up kicking Cloud in the chest which caused him to slide to the ground and lose grip of his sword. He looked up seeing Yazoo in mid air. Only seconds later Yazoo slammed into the sword of Clouds which was in Clouds hand. Yazoo landed and began shooting at Cloud. Cloud was at such a close range that the bullets that hit the sword sent him sliding further away. He flipped up and over picking up his other sword and jumped to Yazoo and swung. Missing each time. Yazoo jumped into the air. Loz was now readying to split the ground it half. He slammed his fist into the ground sending a wave of dirt flying at Cloud and Yazoo. Yazoo smirked and stood there until it was almost to late just before the Dust hit him he jumped and back flipped while shooting at Cloud to a ledge where Loz was. Cloud thought for just a moment and Threw a super charged sword right and the Cloud. When the two collided the dust was rippled in a massive explosion. As the cloud dissipated Loz executed an uppercut sending Cloud back. Yazoo landed on the fists of Loz and pushed off shooting again at Cloud. Yazoo was now swinging at Cloud and missing every time. Every so often Loz was come in with and upper cut or a punch. Cloud finally kicked Loz away and sent him flying back. As Loz was flying backwards Yazoo was running to Cloud. Yazoo pulled another Velvet Nightmare off of Loz and slammed into the two swords of Cloud. Loz came from behind disappeared after trying to kick Cloud in the back. Which had been a success. Loz appeared a few meters away from the two. Yazoo jumped into the air landing on the arm of his brother and pushed himself up into the air. Yazoo opened fire at Cloud only to see the brigade for bullets be shunned away. Yazoo aimed and shot. The bullet slammed into the handle of Clouds smaller sword which forced it to fall from his grip. The sword slipped and slammed into a tree. Cloud moved quickly landing on a tree branch on a few feet away from his sword. He quickly ran over on the branches and jumped onto the sword itself. As he looked down he saw Loz laughing at the base of the tree. Loz pulled back his fist and punched the tree breaking it into pieces. Yazoo was now running down and shooting at Cloud. Cloud pulled his sword in his right hand and twisted it to block the bullets. As the tree slipped to the ground he pulled the sword out. Loz jumped up at broke the tree into pieces. Cloud jumped spinning breaking the tree into smaller pieces. Cloud was still spinning around and dodging kicks and punches from Loz and Yazoo. When the three where at the peak of there jump they broke apart. Cloud was again being shot at from Yazoo. Cloud pulled back landing on a tree he looked down and almost straight ahead seeing Kadaj smirking. Cloud pushed himself straight to Kadaj. Kadaj swung his sword almost hitting Cloud but being deflected at the same time. Kadaj pushed cloud back onto the ground and began to swing. At that moment Vincent dropped from the Sky sending Kadaj away from Cloud. Kadaj was pushed back in a hurl. Kadaj caught his balance and flipped to the ground. Vincent dashed around Kadaj and Cloaked Cloud in the cape. As he did this Vincent opened fire on the three brothers. They all found a way to dodge the bullets. As Loz moved in to punch Vincent the two disappeared. As Kadaj stood there watching the two take off he choked for a moment on his anger.

Vincent landed at the home of Clouds and stood for a second catching his breathe. "Now I must go get Orin."

Orin was in position and laying flat on the ground waiting for the three and the trucks to come out of the forest. "Wait for it." he thought as he began to see the motion of two motor cycles and three trucks. Orin looked around and pushed his eye into the scope and pulled back on the trigger throwing a bullet straight at the tire of the lead motorcycle. The bullet some how slammed tot he ground only inches away. Orin looked in shock and thought "Damn it."

Kadaj looked over a seen the faint glimmer of reflect from the scope. "Take him to the tower." as he singled everyone to halt. Loz and Yazoo jumped off there bikes and quietly ran to Orin was laying still flat on the ground.

"It looks as though you get to meet some of our new brothers." said Yazoo as he grabbed Orin by the shoulder. Yazoo pushed Orin to the back of the truck and pushed him in with a the children.

Vincent was not far ahead. He was seeing the trucks go under him but not knowing that Orin was with them. He landed on the ground where Orin had been only a few moments ago. He walked over to a small scope that was on the ground. "Great now they have him." Vincent looked up over the horizon and smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4: The Escape.

"So it seems that you are a threat just like mother said you would be" said Kadaj sitting down in a small chair.

"I should have let you die that day." said Orin.

"Oh but that would have been mean of a SOLIDER." said Kadaj.

Orin pulled his arms up only for them to be strapped back and shocked.. Orin was in the chair cringing in pain. "Kadaj this is only the beginning." Kadaj looked Orin in the eyes and stepped back realizing something dark and very curious popping out. "What do you think."

"No this can not be." said Kadaj reaching out his hand and back handing Orin.

"Go ahead kill me but then you would have killed the actual child of you so called mother." said Orin laughing.

Kadaj looked down to see Orins' phone ringing. "Let's see if this is brother." Kadaj picked up the phone and flipped it open. "So big brother it seems we get to play cat and mouse." said Kadaj. "Find me mother and bring it to me and I will give you back you brother." said Kadaj turning around to see that Orin was gone . "This is your fault brother" said Kadaj slamming the phone closed. Kadaj was standing there looking out the window and he laughed and grinned. He stood there for a moment or two and then he picked up his sword and left the building to play. Kadaj climb on his bike and sped off towards the Healin Lodge. Where Rufus was at. He walked up to the door and pushed it opened revealing Reno and Rude standing there. He slammed his sword into there sides and grinned as they fell to the floor. "Oh my it's seems we have to meet again."

"Oh this time lets' play mean." said Rufus looking at Kadaj though the cloth.

"Mr. President why do you torture me like this." said Kadaj as he snapped his finger and the President disappeared. "That was to easy." Kadaj looked around still seeing Reno and Rude on the floor. He stepped around them and grinned "See you soon." he said. Kadaj stepped out and onto his bike and sped off. "So do you like my weapon?" Kadaj said as Rufus awoke from a coma like sleep. "It's nice and hidden" he said...

"What is it you want to do?" said Rufus.

"I want to kill you all." said Kadaj. "Anyways he's coming." Kadaj looked out over the edge of the building seeing smaller buildings and people walking his eyes shifted and he mind lost sight he collapsed to the roof of the building.

"Wake up Kadaj."

"Mother" said Kadaj as his eyes opened revealing the grey skies. Kadaj pulled himself up and walked over to a small panel and pressed in a code. The sky shutter and the clouds disappeared. From above came the life stream. "See Rufus I am taking from the life stream to destroy you pitiful world so Sephiroth can be even stronger." Kadaj laughed.

"Wait just one minute you lackey." said Orin jumping over the ledge where Kadaj collapsed.

"You." said Kadaj pulling his face together and pulling his sword out. "No There can only be one." he said jumping out to Orin and slashing him. Orin pulled back and slashed back. Orin Flipped over and jumped up to the targeting arms ten stories up. Kadaj was not far behind the two were locked in battle a slash after slash Kadaj and Orin were not giving in... Kadaj landed and so did Orin...

"So is this how it ends the real son of her dying along with a avatar ." said Orin pulling his sword to his side. From above came something very different it was a ship. "Go." said Orin looking up and pointing away from the building. "Kadaj I am ready when you are." said Orin staring into Kadajs eyes. The two jumped and there swords slammed into each other at the exact moment the weapon close the twos power slammed together forcing them apart. Orin landed on the ground looking up seeing Kadaj. Kadaj landed on the ledge and was looking down at Orin. Kadaj stood for a moment and waited he was to late Orin was gone.

"I should have known this was going to happen" said Kadaj slamming his sword into the wall and knelling into tears.


End file.
